


Ramble On

by Razail



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: just finished getting the 400 armor have a very tired drabble, mention of forsaken expansion events, this is the point in which i hate how they took the guardians voice away in d2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: A quiet night. A looming premonition. A single friend.Aka my prelude to all the forsaken stuff. Wrote the thing first and then the song ramble on came to mind. It kinda fit with the whole darker cowboy story thing they got going on. I highly recommend giving it a listen to if you know Cayde's lore it's very fitting.





	Ramble On

“Traveled all over the the system and yet there's just somethin’ about the view that always gets me.” The exo sounded oddly earnest for once as he sat with his favorite guardian among one of the many precariously placed walkways around the new tower. The sun already almost set setting the horizon ablaze in dark purples and blues. The city a beacon of light below just like the traveler above it in it's many pieces rotating above. The guardian looked to their companion whose silhouette was lit by the glow of walkway lights. It got them thinking.

Cayde-6 was iconic. Almost synonymous with the word hunter. Sure they were both living legends, not that either of them cared for the title too much, but Cayde seemed so irreplaceable, a fixed point in their life. When they came into the tower for the first time they were faced with all these people of immense power. Yet there was Cayde holding all that power along with a rapier sense of wit and a sense of humanity that made them feel just at home in a place so strange. They've been through a lot together, the Vault, Crota, Oryx, the Siva threat and even more since then. He was always there with a can do attitude and a bad idea that always worked. If there was anyone who could bring light to a dismal situation it was him. A mentor, a friend, completely irreplaceable. 

“Thank you Cayde.” The words slipped past before they could stop them. The crisp silent night that settled between them broken with three words as the exo turned to look at them. He didn't make a snappy comment immediately and that's what started to unsettle the guardian. 

“You're welcome? Uhm for what exactly? I didn't do anything.” Cayde’s optic lenses flitted about in thought. “And I most certainly didn't pay for the ramen back there! You owed me that one.” A reply full of confident bravado turned in an instant as his eyes narrowed to study the guardian next to him. They felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. 

But honestly the questioning look was the least of their worries. They’ve had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong soon. They haven't had the feeling since the cosmodrome before they died the first time. Solemnly they thought it might be the end of the line for themself sometime soon so they wanted to spend time with one of the only friends they had. But that’s for the future. It’s time to enjoy the time they have now.

“Shut it Cayde. It's nice to show appreciation for someone occasionally, yeah?” Little did they know Cayde had that same gut feeling. Something was coming for the both of them and neither were sure if they were going to make it out in one piece.

* * *

“So we just got word in that there's been some racket at the Reef’s prison.”  
“-Cayde no. We said no work right now!”  
“Just hear me out, cause I want you there with me when it all goes down. No one in the galaxy I'd rather trust my back to.”

* * *

“Alright, alright! Stop hitting me already! So no more of that stuff I swear.” A silence filled the air and the guardian knew something was coming up. “Say how bout a round of poker?” Now there's the normal Cayde. They liked poker but it's always a fifty fifty if he's gonna cheat or not but the guardian is feeling lucky tonight. “Loser’s gotta do a favor for the other. Anything you want.” There was a good pause as he got up and turned towards the hangar. “But I did hear of a certain auto rifle you favoured once reappearing somewhere.” And there's the bait. Shit they weren't getting out of this one. “Just saying! You know rumors and all that.”

“Haah, damn it. Fine! You got me. I'm in. One round winner takes all.”

“Even for your prized p.o.s ship?” 

“Don't get crazy now Cayde. You said favor not my damn ship.”


End file.
